In the prior art, various types of modular flooring systems have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,450 to Orzel discloses a slab construction for buildings. L-shaped side lugs extend from slab side faces of flooring slabs for interlocking with adjacent flooring slabs.
Other flooring construction uses metal clips as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,710,610 to Duke. Tongue and groove construction is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,019,692 and 2,102,806 to Mueller. U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,065 to Mueller also utilizes anchor plates or clips around a dance floor periphery.
The flooring systems noted above still lack means to facilitate a tight abutting edge-to-edge engagement when floor panels are moved length-wise relative to each other and into assembly. Consequently, a need has developed to provide an improved flooring system which attains this purpose.